When Life Gives Sasuke Lemons
by eftee
Summary: Collection of lemony drabbles, because Sasuke needs lots and lots of lemonade in his life. SasuNaru. Yaoi, you have been warned. I: baby with eyes so blue.


**When Life Gives Sasuke Lemons**

**Theme; **#29 The Conservatory, or 'Making Sweet Music'

**Warnings: **Smut, smut, and more smut. PWP, since it's written for LJ Community _30 Lemons. _A bunch of themes for smut. Yuuss –purrs- o

**Ramblings: **…I've come to realize how troublesome all of this is gonna be. I get lazy when writing smut. Believe it. Takes me ages just to write a smut scene. No, really. Uh and yeah, I made up the poem/song thing.

Anyway, enjoy the overflowing-amounts of fluff. Or…as fluffy as smut can get. xD

- - -

_baby with eyes so blue;_

- - -

Long, pale fingers strum the strings of the acoustic guitar. The strings hum and vibrate before the same hand rests over them, stopping the vibrations and making the guitar go quiet. The other hand tunes the pegs and once more the same fingers drag along the strings. A satisfying sound results. He repeats the motion and a gentle beat starts.

_"I was given the boot and kicked out of Heaven  
I fell out of the Gods' graces and was left forsaken."_

Raven hair that is normally tame is naught but muss, giving off the appearance that the man just got out of bed – which very well is the case. He isn't wearing a shirt, but remains clad in yesterday's jeans that hang low on hips. His back is hunched and shoulder blades flex as he holds the guitar on his lap and continues gently strumming the strings and singing in a murmured tone.

_"I was already six feet deep with sins far up to my chin  
And then you came like an angel in the rain with a smile so sweet._

_You handed me your heart so I gave you my soul  
Baby you have all of me, don't you know?"_

His voice is raspy and eyes half-lidded. Sometimes a beat is missed but it doesn't matter. The blond figure lying on the porch listens with apt attention, feeling his heart break as emotions so deep flow through the song.

A lot of people believe Uchiha Sasuke to be perfect, but Uzumaki Naruto knows differently. He knows because he loves the raven with all of his heart. He loves every broken piece of Sasuke; from the pieces he can't fix and to the slowly mending ones that they are gradually piecing together overtime.

Sasuke isn't perfect. He is scarred mentally and physically. He is socially-inept and is capable of only a few facial expressions. He doesn't know how to communicate with people. He doesn't know how to comfort those precious to him. But his imperfections makes Naruto love him all the more because when Sasuke shows he does care, it means all the world to Naruto. They are both so terribly imperfect and terribly wrong for each other, but that's what makes it all the more _right. _

_"And baby with eyes so blue  
I just want to fall into you_

_And you're too good, too good for me—  
And I'm selfish but I want you_

_I want all of you from your heart to your body  
I want your soul and I want your sky_

_I want your smile and I want your rage  
I want your love, I want your lips on mine –_

_You say Heaven's calling you back but I ask you to stay  
I said I'd give you the moon so please don't leave_

_You say you don't need the moon so I give you the sun  
I give you the stars, the sky, the broken pieces of my heart_

_I'm no hero and I'm no saint  
My hands are dirtied and I am stained_

_But like an angel in the rain with a smile so sweet  
You came and saved me from these prison gates—"_

"Sasuke…"

Smoky obsidians meet stormy blues. There's a visible relaxation on Sasuke's face as Naruto presses their foreheads together, and the couple closes their eyes to relax with the sigh of a warm breeze. Tanned hands are cupping pale cheeks and Sasuke continues to play the guitar, continues to sing against Naruto's lips. Their hearts ache and Sasuke's voice breaks at one point, but warm fingers dig through raven hair and Naruto hums along with Sasuke's words, with Sasuke's song.

Sasuke opens his eyes but Naruto's not paying much attention, and the Uchiha stares and silently goes about strumming the strings. He thinks Naruto's gorgeous with his blond hair and blue eyes. He thinks Naruto's perfect with the scars on his cheek. He thinks Naruto's perfect with his crooked smiles because they're always genuine. He thinks –

Naruto opens his eyes and Sasuke leans in and presses his lips to chapped ones. The blond flicks out a tongue to moisten his lips but Sasuke's tongue is doing it for him and Naruto tangles his fingers into dark tresses and tugs the man closer. The singing stops. The guitar's forgotten. Sasuke sets it aside to be closer to his dobe, to move closer, to be able to feel him better. Naruto is eager and tastes so good. They delve deeper and fall further into each other but it's okay because they're holding on to the other.

Naruto lowers himself on to his back and Sasuke follows. He crawls and hovers over the blond's smaller body and smoldering onyx devours the Kyuubi-vessel's body shamelessly. Pink dusts tanned cheeks but it wasn't from bashfulness at being looked at so shamelessly by his lover. Sasuke knows. The way Naruto's eyes are half-mast and glazed over speaks volumes to him. He knows the lust reflects in his eyes but there's also a tenderness there – in both their eyes – that neither miss, that makes their hearts flutter with happiness and excitement. No matter how many times they make love they never tire of it.

And then Sasuke's kissing him again. It's slow and sweet and all his love is poured into the kiss. Slender arms wrap around his neck and draws him closer, both bodies pressed flushed against each other. Sasuke's taking his time exploring Naruto's mouth; taking his sweet time caressing and nipping, relishing in the delicious mewls and pants he receives from the blond. He pulls away from the kiss with a whine of protest from the responsive Naruto. Sasuke chuckles lowly as he dips his head into the crook of his dobe's neck and nips and licks him there, making Naruto squirm and shriek with laughter.

Sasuke smirks before he moves a bit lower and starts to suckle on a patch of flesh. Naruto's laughter dies down to light pants and Sasuke smirk widens. He feels triumphant knowing what makes Naruto laugh, what makes Naruto moan, what makes Naruto mewl and whimper and beg and say his name _over and over and over…_

His hands are rubbing circles on exposed hipbones. His lips ghost across collarbone and he flicks his tongue out and drags it leisurely along the expanse of exposed neck. Naruto tilts his head and arches his upper back in response. He shivers when fingers glide up his sides. His shirt is lift up his chest and then a mouth attaches to a nipple and Naruto tightens his grip on Sasuke's hair and _breathes_ his name. It suddenly occurs to Naruto that they're outside and they should probably head into the bedroom as not to be seen by nosy neighbors, but Sasuke's too busy stripping them of their clothes to care. And then Sasuke is kissing him again and grinding their bare erections together and Naruto forgets completely where they are as he gets lost in the sensation.

_And baby with eyes so blue  
I just want to fall into you_

_And you're too good, too good for me—  
And I'm selfish but I want you_

_I want all of you from your heart to your body  
I want your soul and I want your sky_

_I want your smile and I want your rage  
I want your love, I want your lips on mine –_

Tanned hands glide through raven hair and down a chiseled, scarred back. Naruto pulls away from the kiss in order to tenderly press his lips against whatever scars are closest to him. On Sasuke's shoulder. His chest. His arms. His cheek. His neck. He traces the ones on Sasuke's back with loving caresses, whispering sweet nothings into Sasuke's ears, getting lost in Sasuke, falling into Sasuke… And everything feels so slow and hot but they have all the time in the world and Sasuke doesn't want this to end; doesn't want to stop feeling Naruto's hands on him; doesn't want to stop feeling every inch of Naruto's skin.

Naruto feels his heart flutter as Sasuke kisses the corner of his lips, his cheek, his nose, his eyelids, his forehead, his chest where his heart beats.

"I," Sasuke punctuates each word with a kiss. A loving kiss to Naruto's fingertips, "love," a loving kiss to the back of Naruto's hand, "…you," and he turns his hand over to kiss his palm. Naruto finds himself staring up in wonder at the Uchiha because the normally stoic man pauses to relish the feel of Naruto's hand on his cheek. Smoky eyes are staring down at him with an intensity that threatens to consume the vessel's soul. Naruto's gaze softens as he smiles at his lover before he lifts himself up on his other elbow and hand and cranes his neck and kisses Sasuke beneath his chin.

"I love you," he whispers back thickly.

Sasuke leans down and captures his lips. He kisses Naruto over and over again.

"So much," Naruto murmurs between each kiss. And he thinks his heart hurts because he loves Sasuke so much. So painfully much.

But it's a good hurt.

Naruto's on his back again and Sasuke's kissing him torturously slow. He's hot inside out and he secures his arms tightly around Sasuke's shoulders, digging blunt nails into pale flesh when Sasuke rolls his hips deliciously so against his. The blond pants and writhes and murmurs and breathes his lover's name wantonly, and his head's thrown back when hands cup his bottom cheeks, massaging and kneading them before the same fingers part his entrance and slide in. They've done this so many times that it isn't long before Sasuke finds Naruto's prostrate and the blond's breathing is more shallow and heavy. Their hearts are racing in their chests and their hips are grinding against each other. Naruto wraps his legs around Sasuke, pressing their waists tighter and closer, thrusting shamelessly and urging Sasuke to continue moving his fingers the way he is.

Blue eyes are closed as he remains mesmerized by the burning sensation, feeling every inch of Sasuke's fingers slide in and out of him and then – His eyes opens and he whines at the loss of Sasuke's fingers. He glares when he receives a chuckle in response, but his glare instantly falters and a deep, throaty moan vibrates in his chest and throat when fingers are replaced by Sasuke's length and the raven's sliding into him and –

"Oh _God…_" Naruto bucks his hips and drags his nails further down a toned back, drawing blood. Sasuke's moving then, moving every inch into Naruto until he's buried deep inside. He pulls out and moves in again, and his thrusts are as slow and languid as his tongue lapping at Naruto's neck and chest. He's leaving love bites on golden tan skin, marking what's his. Even though Sasuke's in him and there's no lube, it still feels wonderfully good, because Naruto can feel every inch of Sasuke moving in him, and it's not like their usual hasty, rough romps they normally have when they go at it dry. It's slow and tender and loving and _raw._

Their skins are slicked with sweat and their bodies are flushed from head to toe. Sasuke's holding Naruto in his arms and the blond's body is arched off the porch, rubbing against Sasuke's larger frame and the Uchiha can swear he hears Naruto purr somewhere amongst the panting and moaning.

_And baby with eyes so blue  
I just want to make love to you_

_I want you because there's no denying  
I'd fall to pieces without you and there'd be no fixing_

_And baby with a smile so sweet  
Sometimes I think you're nicotine –_

_And I don't want this addiction to end  
Because there's no one, no one like you with eyes so blue_

Naruto's rolling his body in such a way that Sasuke can't stop staring. His eyes are glued to sweaty, golden skin and he's hypnotized by Naruto's sways and grinds. And the way the sun makes his skin glow is doing wonders to Sasuke's insatiable hunger for his dobe. He leans down and licks around Naruto's belly before licking up an expanse of slender, lithe stomach. Skin jumps and flutters beneath his warm, wet appendage and Sasuke sweeps down only to feel skin spasm once more. He nuzzles Naruto's abdomen and hands are gripping his hair as he continues to thrust deeply into Naruto, unhurriedly, gently.

Smoky obsidians meet stormy blues again and this time they don't look away as they stare shamelessly with obvious lust and love. Naruto meets Sasuke thrust for thrust. Sasuke's arms are around Naruto's waist, holding his hips up so he has a better angle to thrust into, and the way Naruto's sprawled out in front of him – bare and exposed for him to look at all he pleases – makes Sasuke's mouth go dry. He subconsciously licks his lips, an action that Naruto catches through half-lidded eyes so he pulls Sasuke down by the back of his neck and kisses him, running his tongue against Sasuke's and suckling his bottom lip. He's clinging to Sasuke and Sasuke's clinging to him and they're both picking up the pace. A large hand grasps Naruto's member, stroking him in rhythm with their thrusts.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, _Sasuke –"_

Naruto breathes brokenly.

He's facing the Heavens, their only witness, and he thinks he wants to cry because it _feels so good _but he doesn't. Sasuke loves the way Naruto says his name; loves the way Naruto sounds. He knows he's gripping the blond so hard he'll have bruises later, but he also knows Naruto's scratching him so hard he'll have scabs. But neither care. Because they're too far gone, too far into each other that all that matters is finally reaching the peak, finding their release, because they're _almost there, almost, almost, so close –_

Naruto practically sobs when he finally, _finally _feels himself let go; when he feels that building dam finally give way to an explosion that rocks his body to the core. He feels Sasuke fill him inside with his seed and Naruto shudders because it _feels so good._

When they come down from their high their bodies go slack. Naruto's leaning on Sasuke with his face in his neck, still trying to compose his breathing. Sasuke buries his face into sun kissed hair and rolls over on to his side, drawing Naruto close, both of them shifting so Sasuke can pull out and situate himself more comfortably. They don't bother to move for the longest time. They're both satiated and relaxed, both glowing from the aftermath of their love making. Naruto smiles to himself and nuzzles his face into Sasuke's chest. He plants a kiss over his heart before replacing his lips with a hand and he lays there, listening to the gentle rhythm of Sasuke's heart beating.

Whether anyone believes him or not, Naruto thinks Sasuke has a big, big heart. He has to have one to love Naruto, to be able to love Naruto considering all the things that has happened to Sasuke in his life. Even with a heart so broken he's still capable of love, and despite how much he tries to show he doesn't care, Sasuke still does and ends up showing it in his own way, with little actions, and that's what makes Sasuke have a big heart.

That's what makes Naruto love him with all of _his _heart.

_And baby with eyes so blue  
I just want to fall into you –_

_-- just want to fall into you._

- - -

_owari_

- - -


End file.
